Titans Go Crazy
by she got out alive
Summary: It started out as a normal day, then Beast Boy went ballistic, Starfire and Silkie switched bodies and Cyborg went haywire. What happened to Robin? Well he's unconscious. Now Raven has to fix it. Beware... very random. Then again, it is a Teen Titans fic.
1. The Insanity Begins

Tension built between the two titans, their fingers hitting the game controllers so hard the buttons might break under the stress. Beast Boy and Cyborg had been at the level for over ten minutes, the both of them were starting to get frustrated with each other, but were too stubborn to give up, so this could go on for hours.

While they were playing Starfire stared intently at screen, her eyes moving between the two digital characters as they exchanged attacks. Raven sat on the very end of the couch, as far away from the three as she could possibly get, and read a massive novel bound in leather.

"Just give up already. You know you won't win. **Ever.**" Cyborg said, emphasizing the word ever.

"Ha. You're just jealous of my skills, you're gonna lose, not me." Beast Boy said back.

"What are you talking about? You don't have any skills." Beast Boy glared at Cyborg, which started a fight. Raven had to break it up.

"Will you guys stop arguing? If you don't shut up I will end your game." This didn't help, so Raven summoned her powers and encased Beast Boy's controller in a black orb. Bringing to her hands, she quickly hit her fingers on the buttons and beat Cyborg.

"H-how did you?" Cyborg stuttered surprised at being beaten by a girl so easily.

"Beast Boy was stunned, but when he came back he said. "Show me how to do that! I thought that move wasn't possible! Show me!"

"No."

"Why not! I'll give you jellybeans!" Even though he begged Raven just glared at him, and then Cyborg shot in. "Now we have to play all over again because you interfered Raven."

Beast Boy turned his attention back to Cyborg. "No you lost! I won fair in square! Well not really, Raven won and it wasn't really fair, but I still won!" Once again Cyborg and Beast Boy were sucked into another argument. Raven hit her book against her head and tried to numb their voices out.

"Well you don't have jellybeans and I do!" Beast Boy said, revealing his candy.

"So," Cyborg grabbed them and threw them across the room. "Jellybeans don't help improve your lack of skill at gaming."

"Friends?" Starfire asked, but no one heard. They kept fighting.

"Don't even go there you little-"

She raised her voice. "Friends!" Nothing.

"Well at least I don't-"

"Friends!" Still nothing.

"Shut up you two!"

Starfire let out an earsplitting shriek. "FRIENDS!"

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy turned their heads to look at Starfire. Robin rushed in. "What's wrong I heard screaming?" He looked around, nothing was wrong. "Oh." Robin relaxed and made his way to the couch and sat down. Just as Robin sat down, Raven got up and moved to the kitchen and put on the kettle.

"Well, friends, now that I can speak. I wish to go to look for Silkie. Bye!" Starfire left the main room and the room got quiet. No one said anything up to when Beast Boy shouted. "Where are my jellybeans? I _need_ my jellybeans! Where are they?"

"Calm down, this less sugar in you the better, you get way too hyper. It's not like you'll die if you don't have them." Raven said, walking back to the couch, holding her tea in her hand.

Beast Boy came up to Raven face to face. In a serious tone he said. "Don't joke about my jellybeans. I need them now, give them to me!" Beast Boy had a crazed look in his eye.

"Whoa Beast Boy, relax." Robin said stepping in front of Raven to stop Beast Boy from attacking her. "We will find your jellybeans. Just settle down and step back."

Beast Boy sat on the ground rolled into a ball and put his arms around his legs and started hyperventilating, chanting 'jellybeans, jellybeans, jellybeans'.

"Well, that was weird." Raven said monotonously. Obviously not interested in what was happening, she stepped over Beast Boy, sat down and opened her book again. Robin sighed and sat back down beside Raven. The sound of Beast Boy's hysteric chanting was the only thing that kept the room from being in utter silence, which Raven loved more than anything at that moment. Robin was cleared his throat and was grateful not to have to speak when Starfire walked in holding Silkie.

"Hello again friends!" Said Starfire. "I found something. Silkie was chewing on it. I am not sure what it could be, it is most . . . interesting? Here," She said pulling out a remote. "This is it. I know I have seen it before, but I just can't remember."

Robin and Raven recognized it at the same time; Puppet King's remote. "No!" They both shouted at the same time. It was too late; she had already clicked the button.

Starfire's soul flew out of her body and into Silkie's, and Silkie's soul flew into Starfire's body. Silkie, now in Starfire's body dropped Starfire and Raven caught the wormlike version of Starfire before she fell to the floor. Silkie ran off in a rampage.

'_I thought that remote was destroyed a long time ago! I need focus on __Silkie, it is probably hungry. If it doesn't get fed something soon, it could eat half the house.' _Raven thought.

"Robin, stop Silkie!" Raven shouted. Robin ran off and tackled Silkie on Raven's command. But then Silkie spotted Beast Boy's jellybeans and Robin couldn't stop it, he lost his grip and Silkie ran past him,knocking Cyborg over on the way. One of Cyborg's main computer chips flew out of his head and he automatically turned off. Beast Boy, who snapped back into reality after seeing Silkie (who he thought was Starfire) grab his jellybeans and start wolfing them down.

"Noooooooooooo!" He shouted. "Those were mine!" He morphed into a goat and started running over to Silkie to ram her.

"Stop!" Raven shouted putting up a wall with her powers. "That's not Starfire!"

Beast Boy morphed back. "Then who is it? Santa Clause?" He said getting angry over his lost candy.

"It's Silkie. If you hadn't been sulking over your jellybeans, you would have known."

"Well I'm sorry for caring about something!"

"You guys?" Robin said stepping between them and broke up the argument between the two. "Did any of you see where Cyborg's chip went?"

Raven thought for a few seconds. "My tea." She said remembering. "It flew into my tea." She fished around it with a spoon, until finally, she pulled out a small black chip. "Ha. Found it." She said waving it in the air

She handed it to Robin, but Beast Boy grabbed it, licked it and rubbed it on his shirt to clean it off. "The sooner we put the chip back in the sooner we can go get me more jellybeans."

"Wait, stop Beast Boy, we need to get a new-" Beast Boy stuffed the chip in Cyborg's head not listening. There was a sizzling sound and seconds later Cyborg had sparks flying from his head, then his eyes flashed open.

Beast Boy ran to Cyborg. "Lets go get some jellybeans!"

"Nah."

"B-but I want jellybeans." He said with tears pouring out eyes, obviously in an emotional state. He ran off and started mourning for jellybeans in a corner.

"Cyborg? Are you okay?" Robin asked, studying Cyborg up and down. Nothing looked wrong, but he still wasn't sure, something didn't seem right.

"Oh, what's this? Pretty Button!" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Robin. He had no time to move.

"Robin!" Raven shouted as he flew back into a wall. She ran over to him and nudged his shoulder. "Robin?"

He didn't move. She felt for a pulse, there was one, _thank god_. He was just knocked out.

She groaned in frustration. "Dammit. Beast boy is acting like a two-year old, Starfire is a worm, Silkie is eating the tower inside out, Cyborg has gone haywire, and Robin is out cold. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

xxx

That's chapter one. Please review, thanks!


	2. The Life and Death of Darlene

Chapter 2 of Titans Go Crazy

When something is written like this _'All in italics'_, then that's when Raven is thinking. Thought that might help for this and future chapters. R&R

xxx

'_You have to concentrate, concentrate . . .'_ Raven was trying to look up a spell to restore Starfire and Silkie to their proper bodies, but it was too hard to focus with Beast Boy's sobbing.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed from across the room. "Get over it!"

He sobbed louder.

Raven sighed; annoyed she walked over to the kitchen, reached into the fridge and grabbed a blue Powerade. She held it up to Beast Boy. "Look, sugar. Drink it."

Beast Boy stared at it then turned away. "No, it's sad."

"What?"

"It's blue. It's sad."

Grumbling to herself, Raven picked up the Powerade and a permanent marker, and then drew a happy face on it. "Here."

"Yay!" Beast Boy grabbed it and rocked it in his arms. "I'm going to call you Darlene."

As Beast Boy stared at the energy drink, Raven realized he was talking to the Powerade. She walked away as he started singing to 'Darlene'. Raven shook her head and sat down beside Starfire.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire said from her wormlike body.

"What is it Starfire?"

"I am not bothering you am I?"

"No." Not yet, that is . . .

"Have you found the way to get me back to my normal body yet, I would be most happy."

"No, I haven't Star." She said, trying as hard as she could not to strangle the maggot thing beside her.

"Oh, okay."

Raven looked back at her spell book. '_Why is it so hard to find a spell that works? I wouldn't have to do this if Silkie hadn't eaten the remote. Wait, where is Silkie?'_

"Oh no." Across the room Beast Boy was protecting Darlene from a thirsty Silkie.

"No! Get away! It's okay Darlene. Stay with me, don't go into the light!" Silkie grabbed Darlene and started drinking her.

"No! Give Darlene back!" Beast Boy grabbed Darlene and ran behind the couch, near Raven. "Oh Darlene! I'm sorry she hurt you. She will pay!"

"Again, Beast Boy that's not Starfire it's Silkie they switched bodies." Beast Boy was brushing off Darlene and looking for dents. "And you don't care." Raven finished.

"Darlene has suffered a major lose of blood. She may not live . . . to see . . . tomorrow." Beast Boy broke off crying.

"Jeez, how much can a guy cry?" The green titan sobbed tears all over Darlene, wiping them off every few seconds. "Looks like a lot." Raven said to herself.

'_I shouldn't have made him so attached to that drink. What will happen when the bottle goes empty?'_ Raven thought

All of a sudden Beast Boy shouted to Raven. "Look Rae!" He said happily. "Darlene can breakdance!"

Beast Boy spun Darlene around on her bottom rim, making Darlene spin. Then he knocked the plastic bottle over and spun her on her side. "My Darlene is talented! She is the best friend ever. She is my baby. I love you Darlene!"

Beast Boy hugged the bottle so hard the plastic bent in and there was a cracking noise. "Oh Darlene, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Shh, it's okay Darlene, it's okay."

Raven couldn't take it anymore. "Beast Boy, it's a plastic bottle with liquid sugar inside."

Beast Boy gasped, covering the cap of the Powerade bottle named Darlene, he said. "Don't speak about Darlene like that." Lowering his voice he said. "She can hear you."

"Enough. I gave you that drink in order for you to drink it, not for you to act like it's your baby." Raven said, annoyed with Darlene.

Shocked once again at Raven's insults at Darlene he held the plastic bottle tighter to his body. "I am not acting. You are insulting both Darlene and me. I am going somewhere where we can be appreciated; the other couch." He walked off and sat down 2 feet away and started apologizing to Darlene for Raven's rudeness.

'_I need to get rid of Darlene. Wait; did I just call that piece of plastic Darlene? Oh no. I'm starting to crack.' _Raven looked over at Beast Boy. _'This is all your fault your know.' _

Mentally laughing to herself she thought. _'I would make the worst , -Leader- Robin! I can't believe I forgot!'_

Raven looked around. Crumpled in a corner was the unconscious body of Robin. _'I didn't even put him it a chair or on a bed or sofa. I don't do well in charge do I?'_

She put one of Robin's arms on her shoulder and grabbed his side. Surprisingly, he was pretty light. '_For a teenaged boy, you don't weigh much. Do you ever eat? Then again you do hours of training each day. But who am I to judge?'_

Depositing Robin on the couch, Raven made sure she knew where each titan, and Silkie, was and what they were doing.

Beast Boy was reading Darlene a story; no wait, comic, my mistake. He would never read a real book, only one with tons of pictures.

Starfire was sleeping peacefully, stretched out on her back. She took up barely any room in Silkie's body. In her own body, the whole chair she was laying on would be covered, with long limbs hanging over the arms of it.

Robin was still knocked out, lying almost perfectly still, except for the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Silkie was now raiding the kitchen.

And Cyborg . . . Where was Cyborg?

"Wee! I'm a plane! Wee!" Cyborg pretended he was a plane and made shooting sounds as he ran.

'_Is he nuts?'_

"Lets go fly over the rainbow and talk to the starfish riding the rainbow pony! Wee!"

'_Yes, yes he is_.'

"Oooo, can I come? Darlene really wants to come! Please!" Beast Boy ran over with Darlene, hoping to go with Cyborg to nuttyland.

"Board the purple cheese monkey rocket powered bathtub train and we'll be off!" Cyborg said miming opening a door.

The two walked around the titan's tower yelling. "Chugga-chugga-choo-choo!"

"Wee! Raven join us!" Cyborg said.

"No, she can't. First she has to apologize to Darlene." Beast Boy said, crossing his arms.

"I don't even want to come on the train. I just-" She sighed and mumbled. "I'm sorry Darlene."

"Darlene forgives you." Beast Boy said.

"One more thing about Darlene and I'll strangle you."

Beast Boy stepped back.

"Good choice, now move I'm going behind Cyborg." Raven said, shoving Beast Boy aside.

"But, that's Darlene's spot."

Raven turned around furious.

"Darlene can move."

Raven stepped in front of Beast Boy. Behind Cyborg she had access to all of his main circuits and cords in his back. Raven studied the metal cover concealing what she needed to get to. She unscrewed the bolts, then grabbed a few cords and yanked them out. He powered off almost instantaneously.

"There, one thing taken care of, now just a few more to go."

"NO!" Raven heard someone shout, she spun around. Beast Boy was kneeled on the ground looking at Darlene. Blue Powerade was spilt across the floor, the empty bottle rolled around on the ground.

"Darlene!" He cried. "She was so young! Why did she have to die! _WHY!"_


	3. Plugged Toilets And Unknown Feelings

Chapter 3! Wrote this one pretty fast, sorry for any grammar/spelling problems, if there are any that is. Slight Rob/Rae. R&R

xxx

Raven shook her head. "We are **not **going to have a funeral for a plastic bottle." She said, her voice firm.

"Why not. She deserves it, she would have wanted it."

"No, she wouldn't have, Beast Boy. 'She' was a sugary drink, which don't have feelings or a brain."

"You're just a non-believer. I'm gonna have a ceremony no matter what." Beast Boy said, stalking out the door, dead Darlene in hand.

Raven glared at the green figure as the doors slid closed behind him. Picking up her book she skimmed through the pages. She had already looked at five different spell books and had found nothing on body switching. This book was her last hope. It was one of the oldest ones she had, so some of the ink on the pages was unreadable, but she managed well enough.

'_Honesty, no, Recovery, no, Transport, no, Flight, no, Love Potion, definitely not, Bad Luck, Protection, Envy, Beauty, Remember, No, No, No, No, NO! Useless spells! I need body switch not beauty!' _Raven threw the book on the table too forcefully and it skid off. She sighed, anger at herself for her carelessness, the book could have been damaged. She walked over to where the book fell and picked it up. One of the pages had been bent. Raven studied the page. It had a crease from where it had been bent, but she was more interested in what was on the page. It read: _Body Switch._ Finally, she had found the one spell she had been looking for.

"Hmm," Raven read the instructions. They were complicated, but she had preformed harder spells before so this wouldn't be too much of a challenge. She would need space, and complete silence. It would be hard to keep Silkie still. She wished she had some help.

She looked over at Robin and stared at his face. He looked calm and at rest, his mouth set in an almost straight line, tips curved down a bit, making him frown slightly. Eyes concealed by his mask, making her wonder what lay beneath. His face made her feel slightly intimidated; yet at the same time, comforted. She smiled, he looked so peaceful . . . Raven mentally slapped herself. '_Focus Raven, why the hell_ _are you looking at him like that? He is your team's leader. Why are you thinking about him, you never have before. Remember Starfire and Silkie, they need your help.' _

She didn't listen to herself though; she continued to study his face. Part of her told her to stop staring, another told her he was going to sit up and ask her why she was staring and another told her to continue to look at her leader.

"Raven!" She jumped at the sound of her name._ 'You're such an idiot Raven.' _She told herself. Beast Boy stood at the door of the room, waiting for Raven's reply.

"Beast Boy?" She yelled/asked.

"Yeah. Who else?" Beast Boy said sarcastically. He had obviously the picked up the sarcasm from Raven. His face turned from a joking expression to a concerned one. "Um, Raven? I kind-of have a bit of a problem."

'_Oh no, another problem? This can't be good.'_

"What is it?" She said rubbing her temples.

"Well, I wanted to have funeral for Darlene right, so I didn't want to bury her and I didn't want to, um, to, what's it called when you burn someone? Erg, ah-"

"Cremate." Raven interrupted.

"Yeah, that. So instead I was gonna flush her down the toilet, like some people do to goldfish, and I kinda plugged the toilet?"

"And you want me to unplug it?"

"Yes?" Beast Boy said in more of a question, rather than an answer.

"You've got to be kidding me, you do it."

"Ew, no!"

"Well, I'm not doing it. Have fun." Raven got up and picked up her book, hoping to leave the room.

"Wait, stop." Beast Boy stood in front of the door. "I really need your help."

"I told you I am not going to unplug it."

"But, Darlene. I don't want her to be stuck in the toilet forever." Beast Boy's lower lip quivered.

'_He better not cry, if he cries I'll . . .'_

Tears filled his eyes. She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" Beast Boy ran up to Raven and gave her a hug so bone-crushing it could be a threat to Starfire's hugs. Raven didn't appreciate it very much though.

"Get. Off." She growled at him.

Beast Boy instantly stepped back.

"You were this close to losing my help." She said, holding her fingers a centimeter apart.

"Yeah, yeah, Darlene needs help. C'mon."

xxx

Raven stopped before the door to the bathroom. The carpet right outside the door was soaked with toilet water. Her shoes made squishing noises as she walked across the floor. She opened the door. The floor was covered in water; the toilet still had water pouring out of it. Starfire was sitting on one of her towels, which was neatly folded and placed on a shelf.

"Thank goodness you're here Raven! The toilet keeps throwing up water. Is it sick? Most toilets don't do that do they?" It was strange to see Starfire's naïve voice come out of Silkie's body, even though they had been in improper bodies for a few hours now.

"No, it's not sick, Beast Boy flushed a plastic bottle down it." Raven said annoyed at how stupid Beast Boy had acted.

"Oh, well please cure the toilet fast." Starfire said worried for the sake of the toilet.

'_Did she not hear anything I just said?'_

She grumbled a reply and thought about how she would do this. Once she decided on what she would do, she chanted her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

All the water on the floor suddenly flew up in a funnel and deposited in the bathtub, which drained quickly. The water in the toilet turned black and that also was put in the bathtub.

'_I'm going to regret this.' _She sat crossed legged and floated up. Her soul self flew out completely black and flew down the toilet. Seconds later Darlene, a bit crumpled, but still Darlene, shot out and landed on the bathroom floor. Right after Raven's soul flew out and back into her body.

Raven opened her eyes and settled back down onto the ground. She was dripping wet and stunk like a toilet.

"Ugh, that's pretty gross." She said looking at herself, taking in the smell. Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire, who was carried by Beast Boy instead of Raven, for obvious reasons.

"I'm going back to my room to shower. Don't touch my spell book, I need that." Raven said making her way back to the door she just entered through.

"Can I draw a mustache on Robin?" He asked holding up a sharpie.

"Nope." The permanent marker turned back and was pulled from his hand and into Raven's. Then she left the room.

Beast Boy smiled. "One of the reasons why I keep a spare." He said pulling out another sharpie.

xxx

Review for the sake of Darlene. She wants you to, Beast Boy said so.


	4. Britney? Oh No

Raven walked out of her room, hair still wet from her shower. She was glad to be rid of the toilet stink and just wanted to get the spell for Starfire and Silkie over and done with. But first she had to _find_ Silkie.

'_Where are you Silkie?'_ Raven wondered_._

As Raven approached the door to the titan's main room she heard, giggling? She opened the door. "What the-? Beast Boy!"

Starfire was laughing as she watched Beast Boy draw a mustache on Robin's still face. Raven suppressed a laugh and put up her hood to hide her smile. Robin looked ridiculous with the drawn on mustache, and Raven was surprised he didn't wake up from the strong odor of the permanent marker. Robin was going to kill Beast Boy when he woke up.

"Beast Boy!" Raven said again. She grabbed the marker from his hand.

"Aww, but I was having so much fun! Can't I give him a beard?"

"No."

"Uni-brow?"

"No!"

"Sideburns?"

"NO!"

"A beauty mark?"

"Beast Boy!"

"Fine." Beast Boy slumped down into the couch, disappointed. "You're no fun Raven."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Silkie?"

"Dunno." Beast Boy flipped on the television and flipped through channels looking at each one for a second before moving on to the next. "You know what I'm kinda hungry."

"And you want me to do what?" Raven asked knowing what his answer would be.

"Can you make me something to eat?"

Raven glared at him. "No."

"Aww, but I'm hungry!"

"I am not touching your tofu." Raven grabbed some sugary cereal. "Eat this."

"I can't have milk."

"Then eat the cereal plain." Beast Boy grumbled something and stuffed the food into his mouth. As much as she hating asking she said. "Did you want something Starfire?"

"I would enjoy some the glorious yellow mustard." Starfire answered with a dreamy expression across her face.

'_Jeez, most girls look like that over guys. Not mustard.' _Raven rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge. Sitting where it always was, was Starfire's beloved mustard. Raven had to move the last Powerade they had to get to it and in the action of moving the drink, Beast Boy saw it out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slowly to face Raven.

"Darlene!" He dropped the box of cereal and sped over to Raven, then asked. "Is that Darlene?"

"No. That crumpled piece of plastic is Darlene." She said pointing to the half destroyed bottle on the counter.

"Then who's that?" Beast Boy asked staring at the drink.

"Not Darlene."

"I know, you told me." Beast Boy said. "Why can't I have Britney?"

"No, no, no, we are **not **doing this all over again."

"Gimme Britney!"

"NO!"

"Please! It will help ease the pain from the lose Darlene."

"Erg, fine. Just don't . . ." Beast Boy had already ran off to do whatever with 'Britney'. Raven quietly finished her sentence. "Make a big deal about it."

Raven walked over to the wormy Silkie and gave her the bottle of mustard with a straw sticking out.

Listening in on Beast Boy's conversation with Britney, she heard. "So you don't get destroyed like Darlene did I'm going to teach you some simple defense moves. Ready?" Beast Boy did a bunch of weird looking jumps and Raven wondered how that would even help you at all. She looked away, shaking her head. She toned out everyone in the room.

"Can we have a real funeral for Darlene? Britney thinks we should too." Beast Boy asked Raven, startling her

"I hope you mean throwing Darlene in the recycling kind of funeral."

Beast Boy thought about it. "Good enough for me."

"This will be fun, will it not? Raven, what is this joyous occasion called a funeral?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, a funeral is when you have a ceremony for someone's death." Raven explained.

"Oh. I did not know." Starfire said, sad. "Does this mean Darlene is dead?"

"In, in a way." Raven said trying to explain. Starfire started crying out fat tears. It was strange seeing a worm cry, kind of depressing actually. _'Argh, it is so hard to explain these things to Starfire.'_

"If we have a funeral we need Cyborg fixed and Starfire back in her body." Beast Boy said numbering the things off his fingers.

"And you're asking me to do it?"

"Yes?" Beast Boy answered, saying his answer in a question.

"I will get Starfire her body back, but you have to fix Cyborg." Raven said, regretting her choice a little bit, but how much damage could he do to Cyborg anyway? "You made him like that in the first place."

"Okay! Lets go to Cyborg's room Britney!" While Raven watched him run off, she heard a crash, then Beast Boy saying. "Whoops, wait is that supposed to look like that. Oh, no."

'_Oh no is right. I shouldn't have given him permission into Cyborg's room. Too late now, I guess.'_

Do you know where Silkie is Starfire?"

"Let me think." Starfire licked mustard off of her lips. "I saw Silkie in the room of training, but then Silkie left."

_The training room is one floor down from my room. If Silkie moved up a level then it would be in . . .' _"My room!" Raven shouted and transported to the hallway outside her room.

After Raven left, Starfire went back to sipping her mustard.

xxx


	5. When Will This End?

I changed the last chapter, ended too soon, don't you think? Sorry for any confusion, wink wink. I hate long, whatever these are, forewords? I don't know what they are, but usually I don't like them. So I think I'll just get on with the chapter. Speaking of chapters, I'm not sure how many more after this, 2 maybe? Oh well, looks like you'll have to read to find out. Now to get on with the story.

xxx

"No one. Not one person, but me, goes in my room!" Raven sent a deathly glare at Silkie. "Get out!"

Silkie continued to chew on a book. _'She is chewing on my spell books! Sorry Silkie, but I have to do this.'_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Silkie was thrown against a wall. Dazed it got up and charged at Raven. Right before Silkie could collide with Raven, she put up a shield, Silkie hit it with a loud thump and fell to the ground. '_Stunned? No, out cold.'_

Then, with difficulty, Raven slung the limp body of Silkie, who weighed a lot, more then it would have, because it was in Starfire's body, and carried Silkie down back to the main room.

"Erg, never ever doing that again." Raven collapsed on the couch, exhausted. "Now to get this over with."

Raven picked up her book. "Sit there," Raven pointed to a spot on the floor across from Silkie. Starfire, obediently, sat where she was told. "Now Beast Boy, stand back."

Beast Boy stepped back near Robin's unconscious body, looking at his creativity displayed across Robin's upper lip. Raven was not in the mood right now, for any more problems. Beast Boy noticed, but a bit too late. "Britney isn't here and she wanted to watch."

"Beast Boy? Is this really a good time?"

"No, I guess. But-"

"Just, shut up." Raven asked in almost a begging tone of voice, something you usually don't hear too often. Raven sighed in exasperation., she couldn't stand Beast Boy anymore. _'I really need to meditate.' _Raven rubbed her temples. _'Okay, I'll try this again.'_

Everyone was silent as she preformed the spell and after it was done, Raven was even more exhausted than she was before, if that is even possible. That spell took almost all of her energy. _'Just kill me I'm so tired.' She thought._

Starfire opened her eyes in her normal body. Happy to be reunited with it, she ran up to hug the extremely tired Raven. "Thank-you so very much Raven! You are a glorious friend. Thank-you!"

Starfire's hug was definitely the strongest; Beast Boy's was no match for hers. This, this wasn't too good in Raven's opinion, because she hated hugs. "Get off of me Star." Raven sounded defeated. As soon as Starfire let go, she fell to the couch and closed her eyes. Silkie wandered off to some room in the tower.

Raven only needed to make sure one more thing had been taken care of. " . . . Beast Boy?"

"Mmm-yep?" Beast Boy answered barely paying attention to her.

" . . . Cyborg?" Raven hinted.

"What about him?" Beast Boy replied innocently.

"Did you fix him yet?" Raven said annoyed.

"Oh, right yeah, just one thing." Beast Boy went to adjust a cord and came straight back. "Fixed good as new." Jinxing his work, Cyborg's arm fell off. "Umm." Beast Boy just rubbed the back of his neck.

Cyborg looked the same as he did before, crazed. "Need sugar now!" Cyborg shouted, dancing like a drunken idiot. Oh no. Raven groaned. "What the hell did you do to him this time?"

"I thought I fixed him?" The green changeling laughed nervously. Raven looked like she could strangle him. She had found a new source of energy; hate and anger, for no one else but Beast Boy. "Did you 'fix' him by dumping a shitload of viruses in his brain?"

"No. I downloaded something off the internet to help fix his blown circuits." Beast Boy answered matter-o-factly. _'Does he know where viruses come from? All that crap he downloaded was probably loaded with viruses.' _

"You idiot! How could you be so stupid?" Raven's anger grew and grew. She was on the edge now; she could explode any second. Beast Boy shrunk to a kitten and looked up at her with huge, glossy eyes, whimpering. "I'm sorry Rae." He mewed.

Starfire resisted the urge to pick the green cat up. Beast Boy hoped this would work. He was screwed if it didn't. Raven was scary. An angry Raven, was terrifying. This was a beyond furious Raven, so this was worse than a piss-in-your-pants-I'm-dead-now scary. Beast Boy had to do it. He rolled over on his back, showing the soft fluffy, and pet able fur, on his tiny stomach and purred like hell.

Raven didn't even flinch. But Starfire couldn't resist, she squatted down and picked Beast Boy, then squeezed him against her, saying he was 'so cute.' Beast Boy felt pretty lucky, where he was is not a bad place for a guy like him, it's a pretty good place to be actually. He was pressed up against a pretty girl, and protected from Raven. He grinned, a razor sharp kitten tooth smile. Then a thought came to him. _'You're cheating on Britney and Darlene.'_ His eyes widened and he looked around him, hoping neither of the female drinks would see him. _'Oh no what have I done?' _He had a hard life.

Raven lost her chance to kill the little twerp. _'Damn, there goes a way to vent my anger on something that will go ouch when I hit it. Oh well, maybe later.'_ Raven smirked to herself and looked around for Cyborg. "Where are you Cyborg?" She asked no one really but still got an answer.

"I think . . . he went, . . . over . . . to, the . . . kitchen." Beast Boy's voice was muffled, he was still squished by Starfire, and she showed no sign of letting go anytime soon. _'Haha, punishment for Beast Boy and I don't have to even try. Though it isn't much of a punishment, isn't a reward?'_ Raven thought and she was wrong. In Beast Boy's preference, he couldn't breathe and Britney would be anger at him. Darlene would turn over in her grave, if she had one.

Raven spotted Cyborg in the kitchen, thank god he hadn't left yet. Who knows where he could go and how much trouble he could cause there. "Cyborg. Cyborg?" She said slowly trying to get his attention. She did.

"Do you have any fried chicken? It's my favourite color." Cyborg asked.

Raven was taken aback. "What?"

"Are currently in possession of a pineapple?"

"Huh? Wha-"

"Flying rabbits have no pancake mix."

"What are you talking about?"

"I like doing pelvic thrusts! Wee!" Cyborg shouted happily and started doing pelvic thrusts.

"Dance party!" Beast Boy scrambled out of Starfire's arms and joined in with Cyborg.

"Oh, jeez." Raven murmured. Suddenly Cyborg stopped and shouted. "Laser time" Then raised his arm.

"No, no, that's not a good idea." Raven lowered Cyborg's arm that was aimed to shoot at Beast Boy. Beast Boy morphed back into the green boy he usually was and walked over to Britney.

"Bombs away!" Cyborg threw a bottle of mustard in Robin's direction, then grabbed a jar of peanut butter and was going toss that one too. "Starfire! Stop Cyborg!" Raven shouted as she dived for the airborne food. _'Got it.' _Raven looked up. Starfire had taken any throwable, breakable or dangerous items out of Cyborg's reach. Then Cyborg yelped.

"Ahh! The voices are coming to get me! Why don't they just leave me alone!" Cyborg screamed while covering his ears. He pushed Starfire back and ran out of the room.

Starfire turned to Raven with an astonished expression, and asked. "Is this when you could say that was out of the random?"

xxx

Britney and Darlene think you should review, hell I think you should review


	6. Awake Yet? Finally, Jeez

Chapter 6, yep, that's pretty much all I have to say. I made up Starfire's food at the end, because I'm not going to look through 60 episodes to find the one name of made-up alien food from the show, so anyway, read, do whatever, maybe review?

xxx

Raven walked down the hall, her shadow stretched long across the floor. It was getting to late afternoon and she still hadn't found Cyborg. There was a crash. It came from the room beside her, which happened to be her room. _'If he's in my room I'll . . .'_ She didn't finish the thought, she couldn't. She didn't even want to even imagine what her room might look like.

Raven braced herself for the mess she would see when she opened her door. It was worse than she thought it would be. Her sheets were striped from the bed, drapes torn from the window, books off their shelves and half open, bottles containing carefully made potions were broken and sizzling on the floor, but worst of all was the half robot man sitting in the middle of it. Her sheets were worn as a cape around his neck and he was singing and laughing as he ripped pages out of her prized books.

Anger grew deep inside her, she could barely handle Beast Boy screwing up, Cyborg screwing up by messing up her room, now this, she defiantly couldn't handle. "I don't care if have blown circuits, a virus, whatever is wrong with you, you are still in my room and messing it up! Get out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, she was tired of people going in her room.

"Okay." Cyborg said, happily skipping out the door with his sheet cape billowing behind him.

"But, . . . and, I . . ." Raven stuttered to herself. She shook her head and put her books back on her shelves, then placed the damaged ones in a pile so she could deal with them later. '_I'll clean the rest of my room up later, right now I need to do something about Cyborg.'_

xxx

Cyborg jumped on top of the kitchen table and hopped around, with all the weight on it, Raven was surprised that it didn't collapse. But right now, she was just fed up and trying to get him to get off and calm down, which obviously, wasn't working.

"I'm Batman! Now where is my sidekick Robin?" he asked looking around the room, reluctant to get off.

"Unconscious, on the couch, because you blasted him." Raven said monotonously with a hint of impatience in her voice, she had given up on trying. Now she was just waiting for him to get bored and jump off the table. He wouldn't listen, so she didn't bother trying too hard. It just wasn't worth it.

"No, that isn't Robin. That is an imposter with a mustache. Attack the stranger! He has trespassed onto our grounds! Yaw!" Cyborg lunged at Robin, who couldn't defend himself, and let out a battle cry.

"Stop!" Cyborg stopped moving and looked at Raven. He tried to stay still, but he couldn't, because he was trying to balance himself on one foot, so he fell down with a loud thud. Raven looked down at him and said with a stern voice. "Now stay there or you won't, get, the lollipop."

"No! Please, I need it! Please!" He begged. Raven just rolled her eyes. If you be a good boy, then I will give it to you. Now go sit beside Beast Boy and **no** attacking Robin."

Cyborg held his head towards the floor in shame and disappointment. "It's okay Cy, it's just a lollipop . . ." Beast Boy trailed off, fantasizing about candy, then he came back to reality. "Wait, no, you know what? Candy is friggin awesome. Rae give him the damn lollipop!" Beast Boy shouted. Then he offered quietly. "Or, you could give it to me."

Raven looked as if she would give it to him, then instead, she slapped him on the back of the head and gave it to Cyborg. Beast Boy slumped down in his spot on the couch and pouted, while Cyborg was jumping with joy.

"Is that the lollipop? I had no idea. What is the taste of this candy you love so?" Starfire asked, curious about the food she had never seen before.

"It is like heaven, wrapped in a small piece of sugary goodness. So good, wish I, could taste it . . ." Beast Boy closed his eyes with a dreamy expression, then he said angrily. "It is also one of the many candies Raven has taken away or not let me have. "

Raven smirked. Then remembered to focus on the current problem. _'I still need to fix Cyborg, now how do I do that?' _She looked over at Starfire; she wouldn't be able to fix him. Beast Boy, she didn't even look at him and Robin could, but can't because he is still out cold, and Cyborg can't fix himself right now. _'Or can he?'_

"Hey Cyborg, how are you with electronics?" Raven asked.

"Electronics? They are fun! I love video games. You go pew pew pew with your gun and then you run and you run, then you jump and then you go pew pew pew again, and then run, and you run, then you run, then jump, then kick and you punch and duck and run and jump, then you run and duck and punch and kick and then-"

"Yes I know Cyborg." Raven said, not able to take anymore. _'Cyborg sounds more like Beast Boy or a preschooler than anything else.' _"Do you know about viruses? And do you know how to get rid of them?"

"Yep!" Cyborg boasted.

"Can you tell me?" Raven asked eagerly.

"Oka-" Cyborg broke off into gibberish. He ran around the room as sparks flew and his head spun backwards.

"Hey! He looks like that girl from the exorcist!" Beast Boy said pointing at Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, now is not really the time, we need to get Cyborg under control. We have to stop him before he does any damage to us or the tower." Raven said, surprising herself by how similar she sounded to Robin.

"How do we do that?" Starfire asked.

"I have no idea." Raven confessed honestly.

"Not a problem, I have an idea." Someone said from behind them. The person ran at Cyborg, who tried to reach and grab him. Cyborg missed, the teen had slid under his reaching arms and shot something around the mechanical man's legs. Cyborg fell down hard. He tried to get up, but was restrained from any movement because the cord had wrapped around his torso as well. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy looked at the person standing over Cyborg. That person was Robin.

"Friend Robin! You are awake!" Starfire ran at Robin and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Raven knew what it felt like. "Okay Star, I'm fine."

"Oh, right. I shall make glornash to celebrate! " Starfire ran off to the kitchen.

"Glad you're awake." Raven said. "You can have the leadership position back, it's all yours."

"Good to know." Robin replied rubbing a bruise on his head. "How long was I out?"

"Like, forever! Felt like days!" Beast Boy said. "I don't even sleep that long!"

"Actually you were out for about, five or six hours." Raven corrected Beast Boy's exaggerated answer.

"Can you fix Cyborg now?" Beast Boy pleaded. He hadn't played any video games for almost a whole day now and if he didn't start gaming soon, there would be some serious damage.

"Fine, but after I have some payback to give to a green titan. Likes tofu, immature, and likes to draw mustaches on people, maybe you know him?" Robin said almost directly to Beast Boy.

"No I don't actually recall knowing and Beast Boys." He said looking at the ceiling.

"I didn't say anything about a Beast Boy." Robin smirked and Beast Boy took off in a flash, not wanting to face the punishment. As he ran out the door Robin shouted after him. "I am going to get you for this, so watch your back!"

xxx

Starts with R.


	7. Do I Have To Eat That?

Here you go chapter 7. Jeez, don't sound so excited.

xxx

"Anything you have to say, Beast Boy?" Raven asked irritated at how long this was taking. Beast Boy had insisted on having a funeral for Darlene. He had gotten what he wanted.

The five titans had been standing around the recycling bin for at least twenty minutes and were tired of waiting for Beast Boy to say something. He had been standing in silence to 'respect the passing' of Darlene, and Raven was just pissed now. She was about to yell at him when to green changeling from across her spoke. "I would like to say something Raven. Darlene, you were an awesome person. You were funny, the prettiest of all blues, you weren't mean, like Raven is, even though she insulted you so much. You had a great temper, and were never boring. You were the best friend friend anyone could ask for."

"Ahem." Cyborg coughed.

"_Second_ best friend anyone could ask for," Beast Boy corrected. "It was hard, letting you go. I wish . . . you, were . . . still . . .here." He broke off sobbing, going to lean on Raven, who glared at him. He tried the other person standing beside him, which was Robin, who gave him a look that said 'You sure you really want to do that?', then Beast Boy remembered the payback Robin owed him so he moved beside Starfire and leaned on her shoulder. She pulled him into a hug also saddened by the loss of Darlene.

Beast Boy smiled to himself. _'Score!' _He thought.

"Well I didn't know ya, so I don't have anything to say." Cyborg said backing up from the spotlight.

"Same here." Robin commented to the situation, doing the same as Cyborg. He backed up to lean on the counter beside the half robot teen, secretly plotting revenge against Beast Boy.

Raven smirked; it was her turn to say something. "I knew you, but I'm glad you're gone. It took you long enough to go in the end anyway." She said not caring about the 'loss' of Darlene. Beast Boy gave her a hateful glare.

"How could you say such a thing? You are the meanest person I've ever met." He asked her.

"I've been told before." Raven stepped back to stand beside Robin. For a few minutes, no one said anything, then Cyborg asked. "So, we're done now?"

"Yes." Raven said stalking off to her room to get her book. Then the rest of the titans split to go to their normal places. Robin, to the couch to watch, and occasionally play, Cyborg and Beast Boy, who happened to be playing the titan's game station. Starfire went to the kitchen to finish making her food? Or could you even call that food? Starfire's tameran dishes she made were, interesting? No one really ate them but her, but if Cyborg was that hungry and there was only tofu he would eat them, with much displeasure though.

Raven entered the room with a book under her arm. She winced when she saw Starfire in the kitchen adding mustard and maple syrup to a bubbling pot of grey gunk. _'She better not make me eat that.'_

"Friend Raven! Would you like to try my glornash? It will fill you with happiness and make you feel light and fluffy." Starfire said smiling an innocent smile, already taking out a bowl.

'_Dammit.' _Raven bit her lip. "Actually I'm not hungry, Beast Boy loves your cooking, he would be happy to eat some. You know, to help sooth the pain from the loss of Darlene."

Starfire nodded her head. "I agree with you, Beast Boy will be most happy. Thank-you Raven, it is too bad you cannot have some."

"Oh yes, I'm extremely disappointed. Next time though." Raven said quickly and went to the couch to read. She sat not beside Cyborg, defiantly not beside Beast Boy, the left Robin. When she sat down, Robin moved his arm from the back of the couch so it wasn't resting on her shoulder.

"Friend Beast Boy, please have some of the glornash! It will sooth the pain of your losing of Darlene." Starfire said handing him the tameran food.

Beast Boy paused the game, getting an angry "Hey!" from Cyborg. "Oh, thanks Star. This will really help." He said trying not to hurt her feelings. When she didn't leave he knew she wanted him to take a bite, he did, gagging and coughing the whole time, but he still got it down in the end.

"I am most glad you are enjoying it! Raven suggested to give it to you, so thank her, please I don't want to take all of the credit." Starfire said, clapping her hands. Robin and Cyborg held in their laughter when they saw Beast Boy's expression change when she mentioned Raven's 'great' suggestion.

"Maybe some," He stopped to cough. "Water?" Beast Boy managed to choke out.

"Yes of course friend!" Then Starfire ran off to get water for the changeling. As soon as she turned her back, Beast Boy spit the, could you call it food, food back in the bowl.

Beast Boy glared at Raven, who looked immensely a "Raven, you're dead. I'm gonna-Starfire!"

"Here is your water Friend Beast Boy." She said handing him the glass. He grabbed it greedily and started chugging it. "So, what have you been doing the talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing really."

"Actually, Beast Boy mentioned you wanting to try out new recipes and he really would love it if you let him be taste tester, I mean because he loves your cooking _so_ much." Robin said smirking. Raven elbowed him the ribs, smiling. Cyborg was trying not to laugh.

"Oh really Beast Boy! That is most kind! The answer is yes; I already have something in mind. I shall only need the hot sauce, syrup of the maple, yogurt of strawberry, the broccoli and some of the chicken that is fried!" She listed skipping over to the kitchen, humming the whole way.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "F-f-fried c-ch-chicken? No! I can't I-you guys are toast!" He growled at the two birds, who were laughing their heads off with Cyborg. "Are you trying to make my life miserable?"

"Yep, that's what keeps us going through the day." Raven said.

"Happy eating!" Robin patted him on his back. "Don't eat anything purple or blue."

"You guys are the worst." Beast Boy muttered.

Raven purposely dropped her book hard on Beast Boy's hand. "Ooooowwwwwww!" He moaned.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby. It can't hurt that bad."

When Beast Boy didn't answer, Robin sighed and asked. "Where does it hurt?"

"The book landed on my middle finger! I think it's broken." Beast Boy said in agony, putting his hand in his mouth in fake pain. "Raven, you killed my happy place!"

xxx


	8. Payback

Final chapter! I hope I explained well enough to you about how Robin switched labels on the regular and permanent markers, that's why he didn't wake up from the smell. Anyway this story is now done, finished. So have fun reading the last chapter.

xxx

Raven stepped out her room. It was now around midnight and almost all of the titans were asleep. She knew she should be too, today was exhausting, but she was so tired she wasn't anymore.

Cyborg had gone to his room at around nine thirty; he said he had to make sure everything was working properly. Starfire had gone to bed at around the same time as Cyborg, right after she fed Beast Boy some green goop. Beast Boy was either asleep or barely awake on the couch. He had wanted to watch to twelve-hour movie marathon that had started at eight P.M. and ended at eight A.M. Raven didn't think he'd last three hours, maybe four, but she doubt it, he was probably fast asleep. The last titan, Robin, had gone to the training room and was most likely still there. So Raven made her way to that one room.

After walking down a flight of stairs she opened the door. Robin was attacking a punching bag. Clearly, he had cleaned up the mess Silkie had made. There was some damaged equipment, but not too much harm been done. Not as Raven's room anyway. She spent two hours fixing and replacing things in there.

Raven walked up to Robin. He was facing the other way so he hadn't seen her. Robin had taken off his shirt and cape, so his back was exposed, sweat glistened on his bare shoulders. '_He must have been working out for at least an hour. How long was I in my room?'_

As she got closer, Raven tapped his left shoulder. Robin was taken by surprise. On instinct he spun, punching Raven in the face with such a force she fell to the ground on impact. He jumped down on top of her, pinning her arms. Only then did he see her face. "Raven?"

"No it's Cyborg." She said sarcastically. "Of course it's me!"

"Oh, sorry." Robin apologized; his breath was hot on her face that was only mere inches from his. His eyes bore into hers. He expected to see anger in them, but he didn't. Instead he saw something else, but he couldn't place what it was. There were a few seconds of awkwardness, then Robin hopped off Raven and offered a hand. She took it, rising to her feet. Raven held on for a few seconds, then she let go and her hand went to her face.

"God," Raven said, voice muffled by her hand holding her nose. She dropped her hand looked at the smear of blood on it. "You sure pack a hard punch."

"Sorry." Robin said again, and laughed a nervous chuckle. "Instinct."

Raven winced as she wiped her nose. "Should have known better to sneak up on you, I guess." She said smiling slightly.

Robin looked at her, worried he had hurt her bad. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just wait a minute." After a few long passing seconds, Raven sniffed a few times and rubbed her nose. "I think you had broken it, but it's healed now."

"Sorry about that."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Okay." Robin grabbed his towel and wiped his shoulders free of sweat. He looked around for his shirt. He had left it in his room. "I left my shirt back in my room, do you mind?"

"Not really." Raven said not caring. "Just don't start flaunting your muscles."

"You_ so_ want me too." Robin said posing.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You are so full of yourself."

"I think you're mistaking me for Speedy, _now_ that guy is full of himself. Have you seen the all time he spends on his hair?" Robin said un-approvingly. "I guess there is some resemblance, I can give you that, but he's obviously not as attractive as I am." Robin joked, earning a playful shove from Raven.

"You say he spends too much time on his hair? What about _you?_" Raven asked him unconvinced that any guy or girl could care more about their hair than Robin did.

"Okay maybe a spend a bit of time on mine, but at least mine looks good." Robin said, his pride undamaged.

"You keep telling yourself that Robin." Raven said patting him on the shoulder and walking ahead.

Robin stopped in his tracks. "Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" He called after her, but she just gave him a smug smile.

"Fine. Maybe I could spend a little less time on my hair." Robin admitted.

"_A little?"_ Raven asked unbelieving.

"Okay, a lot." Robin confessed.

"But wouldn't that be too hard for poor little Robin?" Raven asked giving a sad face. Robin punched her in the shoulder lightly.

"That's the second time you've punched me, remember what happened the first time? I don't think I feel safe around you anymore." Raven said shaking her head.

"Who will feel safe then?" He asked. "Cyborg, you can't stand it when he goes protective about his car, Starfire is too 'happy' for you, and you would end up dead if you had to trust Beast Boy with your life."

"So I guess I'm stuck with the hair gel aholic." Raven muttered.

"You'll live." He said placing his arm around her shoulder. Raven felt shivers when he touched her. _'Why?'_ Why did she feel this way about him? They weren't that kind of friend; they were best friends, weren't they? She didn't want to think about him that way, but she just did.

Raven smiled, hoping he wouldn't notice. He didn't. Robin was too focused on the green changeling sleeping on the couch. He took his arm off her shoulder and ran to the kitchen, rummaging through drawers nosily, looking up every few seconds to make sure Beast Boy was still sleeping.

"Yes! Found it! I think," Robin removed the cap of the marker and sniffed it. "Yep, that's definitely a sharpie."

He walked over to Raven who was standing over the green boy who was drooling all over the couch, sleeping like the dead. Robin stared at Beast Boy, his plan unchanged, even after seeing how innocent he looked.

"He's still asleep." Robin whispered to Raven.

"No shit Sherlock." She whispered back. "You going to do it?"

"Yep. Feel free to watch." Robin brought the marker to Beast Boy's face. "He's going to have a hell of a time trying to get this off."

xxx

Review, it would be appreciated. It would also save me the trouble of tracking you down and killing you. O.o Just kidding, I wouldn't do that, but anyway review.


End file.
